Best Friends
by Nazygurl
Summary: When a a former human turns into a Riolu then meets a Chimchar what will happen. Will the two become best of friends and start eploring. What new things will they encounter. (Based on game "Pokemon Explorers of Sky" Yes I know Riolus cant be girls but too bad. My story my way. . Dont like it dont read it.){DISCLAIMER}
1. Ziya and Layla

**Well here's another story. Yes pokemon shush. I've been playing pokemon mystery dungeon.**_  
_

**I don't own the pokemon. I did just randomly come up with the names though.**

**So yeah enjoy. Please don't be mean. If i messed up somewhere please tell me.**

* * *

_Two voices could be heard during a storm. Loud crackles of lighting. The wind blew loudly. Waves went crazy. "No! Don't let go!" a voice said "Just alittle longer…Come on! Hang on!"_

"_N-N-No! I can't….hold on!" the other one cried._

"_Aaaaaaaahhhh! "_

The sun was shining bright. A Riolu lay on the sandy beach. "Where…..where am I….Cant…move…drifting off…"

Meanwhile a little Chimchar paced back and forth in front of a tent like house with the shape of a wigglytuff on top.

She stared at it almost out of fear.

"No! I refuse to be scared anymore." She said. Stepping onto the grate covering a hole.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Who's footprint? Who's footprint? The Footprint is Chimchar's! The footprint is Chimchar's!'

The Torchic quickly jumped back. "Eeeep! That was too shocking!"

She sighed. "I can't do it…I can't work up the courage to go in…it's too hard." She told herself that today would be the day she would finally join Wigglytuff's guild. She was too much of a chicken. She took out her most prized item and stared at it.

"I thought having my relic fragment with me would make it easier but….I guess I was wrong….sigh." Turning she started walking down the stairs away from the guild. Little did she know two other pokemon were watching from the bushes. "Hey,Zubat did you see that?" one asked. "You bet I did,Koffing" the other answered.

"That wimpy Chimchar was pacing. She had something good." The Zubat said looking at his friend.

The Koffing looked at his friend. "Do we go after it?" Zubat nodded "We do" Both nodded and followed.

The Chimchar walked toward the beach. At the moment crabby were out blowing bubbles in the air.

"Wow…it's so pretty" she was amazed by the sight. "I always come here when I feel sorry about myself." After a while of staring and taking it all in. She noticed something laying on the sand.

"Hmmm….what going on over there?" She took a few steps forward and took a good look. Her eyes widen as she saw a pokemon lying unconscious.

Quickly she ran over to it."Hey! Are you ok!? What happened?" The Riolu groaned and slowly stood up shaking her head. "Oh good! You're ok."

Confused the Riolu looked around. _Where am I…._

"You weren't moving. I got worried. Do you remember what happen to you? Before you passed out"

_I was passed out? Hmmm… _She shook her head. "Oh…I see. Well i'm Layla. Nice to meet you." She smiled "And you are?"

"I'm…a human" she replied. "A-A human!? But you look like a regular Riolu!"

Confused again the Riolu looked into the water of the beach. Layla was right she did look like a Riolu. She couldn't believe it. How did she go from human to pokemon. Was it even possible?

"Your kinda weird…Are you telling some kinda joke or something?" The pokemon quickly shook her head.

Layla just looked at her. It sounded like a joke to her. "Ok then….if you're not joking then what's your name? You do know your name, right?"

_My name…Right my name…uhhhh…oh! _"Ziya. My names Ziya."

"Oh. Well ok. You don't seem to be a bad pokemon…human…whatever. Sorry for doubting you. Lots of bad pokemon have been appearing lately" Layla said.

While they talked Layla was attacked by two other pokemon. The attack caused her to drop her treasure. "Oh sorry about that." The Koffing said sarcastically.

"Why'd you do that!?"

"'Cause. You just happened to be there" the Zubat replied. It flew over and picked up the treasure. Layla was too shocked to move.

"What? Not gonna try and get it back?" The Koffing laughed "What a wuss. Let go Zubat." The two walked into the cave behind them.

"My…My personal treasure…they took it…it means the world to me…" tears started to form in her eyes "What should I do?...I'm too weak to get it back alone…"

Ziya felt bad for her. She wondered if there was anything she could do to help. After all. That item seemed to mean a lot to Layla.

Layla stared at the floor. Then an idea popped in her head. It was true she was too weak to get it back alone but with the help of another maybe she could. She looked at Ziya. Ziya was a Riolu. Riolu's are said to be really strong. "Ziya! Will you help me get it back!? Please!?"

_Huh!? Me… _"What could I possibly do…I mean…I don't know." Layla jumped up and down "Please! That item…it means so much to me! If I don't get it back then….I don't know what I'll do. You have to help. Please!?"

Ziya looked at the pokemon then sighed. "Ok ok…ill help"

"Oh thank you! Come on! We have to hurry" Layla quickly ran into the cave, Ziya following.

They followed the path heading deeper in. The cave looked strange to Ziya. There was a lot of water around. Being a fire type all the water made Layla uncomfortable. She would jump at the slightest drop of water. She would every now and then jump and get behind Ziya. It was starting to get darker the more they walked.

"I'm glad we haven't encountered any pokemon yet…" Layla sighed in relief. Ziya tilted her head. Then at that moment a pink pokemon came charging at them.

"Ahhh!" Both girls jumped out of the way. "What the-" The pokemon charged again at Layla, this time hitting her. Layla flew back into a wall.

_Layla! _ She shook her head and stood "Ow…Ziya watch out that's a Corsola"

"Out of my way!" The angry Corsola yelled. She charged at Ziya.

Ziya's instincts took over and she jumped out the way. _I wasn't even in her way! _ Just then Ziya quickly darted forward and slammed her body against it . "Whoa...was that…" Layla ran to her side "Quick attack! Wow."

The Corsola was still mad. It got up and attacked again. "Watch out!"

Layla held out her claws and scratched the Corsola. "Ow!" The Corsola cried. It shook its head and ran off.

Ziya let out a big sigh. She didn't think she'd have to fight so soon. But then again knowing quick attack made that somewhat easy. Maybe being a pokemon wasn't that bad. She walked over to Layla "Are you ok…?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks. That was impressive." She smiled. Ziya couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks. Nice-" Ziya had to think. For some reason she knew a lot about pokemon and their moves and abilities. "Scratch"

"Thanks. Well let's go. I think we're getting closer to Koffing and Zubat" Both girls nodded and continued walking.

They did encounter few more pokemon on the way. Using their combined power it made it easy to take them down.

"Oh! I see a light!" Layla ran toward it. She ended up in an opening. Looking around she saw Zubat and Koffing. "Hey! You two!" she yelled.

The two turned around. They had to admit it was surprising to see such a cowardly pokemon chase them for what appeared to be a stone. "Well well well. Look who followed us."

"Ergh…." Layla was slightly scared. Ziya took a step forward and looked at her. She then shook her head "Give…Give me back what you took! It's my personal treasure!"

Zubat smiled at the word "treasure" "Treasure you say? This piece of junk. I guess it could be valuable"

"We should try selling it. Maybe we'll get a lot."

Ziya had enough of these two "Didn't you hear her? Just give it back before you get hurt" she threatened. Layla looked at her shockingly _Ziya… _ she smiled and then looked at the thieves.

"Whoa-ho-ho. Was that a threat?" Koffing chuckled.

"Tell you what. If you can beat us then you can get it back." Zubat challenged.

Ziya clenched her fist. Koffing smirked and let out poisoness gas. The two girls covered their mouth and looked away. Zubat flew around them both, hitting them with his wings. Koffing repeatedly tackled the two. Layla dropped to her knees she was getting weak from the poison.

Ziya was trying to endure the attacks. She looked over to Layla. _Oh no… _She reached out and grabbed Zubat's wing and started spinning. "Wh-Whoa…" Zubat was beginning to get dizzy. While they spun the gas was fading away. Ziya let go of Zubat and threw him into Koffing. While the two were trying to regain balance, Ziya ran over to Layla. "Are you ok…?"

Layla coughed and then nodded. "Yeah…Watch out!" Koffing slammed against Ziya in the back."Hah!"

The chimp pokemon jumped onto him and started to scratch repeatedly with her claws. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" The Koffing panicked he started to charge around trying to get the annoying girl off of him. He wasn't paying attention and charged into a rock. Layla jumped off him.

"One down. One to go!" Layla cheered.

As Zubat went to attack her, Ziya used quick attack and pushed him into the same rock Koffing charged into. The two thieves lay on the ground defeated.

"Had enough?" Ziya asked crossing her arms.

"I can't believe….They beat us…"

"Here take your stupid thing" Zubat threw the relic on the ground in front of Layla. "Don't get all excited. You just won out of luck. Come on Zubat" Koffing and his partner ran away.

Layla picked up her treasure. "I got it back! Yay!" she looked at Ziya "Thank you for helping! Let's get out of here." Ziya nodded and they started to head out.

The two were back on the beach. Layla repeatedly thanked Ziya. It was clear that she was very happy. Ziya smiled, was it the right thing to do. To help her. She shook her head. Of course it was, after all Layla was thankful.

"Here look" Layla said placing her item in between them. "This is my relic fragment…well that's what I call it. It's my most precious treasure. You see. I always liked legends. They get me all excited when I hear them. To explore and find uncharted lands and hidden treasures. Wouldn't it be awesome to find historic items! " Layla looked at Ziya again "One day…I came across this relic. And it's always made me wonder…where it's from. I wanna one day find out the secret behind it"

"I know it looks like junk…but take a good look. There's a pattern on it"

Ziya looked closely. Layla was right there was a pattern. A weird pattern. What was it?

Layla started to talk again "I know there's something more to this fragment. That's why….I wanna join an exploration team. So I can figure out where it belongs!" Layla's smile turned to a frown "But…I chickened out….I was too scared."

"What about you Ziya?...What are you gonna do? Where are you gonna go? You have no memory…"

It was true. Ziya had no idea what to do. She didn't know anything about where she was or her past. Or what was going on. She had no place to go.

"If you don't know…can I ask you for a big favor."

"Hmm?" Ziya tilted her head

"Could you….uhh…join an exploration team with me?"

Ziya was shocked. The request was so sudden. What was she to do. She had no idea what an exploration team was.

"Ziya….I'm sure I can become strong if your with me…I know it sounds weird but…I feel strong around you. Please…Pretty please. I promise it'll be fun." Layla looked at the Riolu with begging eyes.

Ziya closed her eyes and crossed her arms to think. After a few minute she nodded. "Sure…sounds cool"

Layla's face brightened, out of happiness she hugged Ziya. "Yay! Thank you so much! This is gonna be fun!"

_Ya…I'm sure it is… _ Ziya smiled. It was a start of an exciting adventure and a loving friendship.


	2. WigglyTuff's Guild

**Alright! Here we are. Chapter 2.**

**In this chapter stuff happens. :3 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ziya and Layla headed to Wigglytuff's Guild. Ziya noticed that her friend seemed really nervous. "You ok…?" she asked.

Layla looked up and then down again "Ya I'm fine" she replied. _I can do this…I have Ziya with me. _Bravely she stepped over the hole again.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Who's footprint? Who's footprint? The footprint is Chimchar's. The footprint is Chimchar's."

"Eep!" Layla started to shake. She kept herself from jumping back "No! I have to stay strong."

"….You may enter. You have someone with you! Well get them to stand THERE" a voice yelled from inside the guild entrance. Layla stepped to the side and looked at Ziya. "I think they meant you. You have to stand there." Layla pointed to the hole.

_Hmm…The hole's covered by some grate. Looks like it keeps people from falling in. Is it gonna tickle my feet? _Ziya tilted her head. "Hey you! Get on the GRATE!" the voice yelled.

Ziya stepped onto the grate and stood still. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Who's footprint? Who's footprint? The footprint is… The footprint is…Um" the voice suddenly stopped.

"What the matter. Sentry!? Sentry!? What's wrong, sentry Diglett?"

"Um…erm….Uhhh the footprint is…Maybe Riolu's! Maybe Riolu's!" Diglett said a little unsure.

"What!? MAYBE!?" the rather loud and mad voice yelled.

"B-but… it's not a footprint you normally see around here." Diglett said.

"Ugh. Are you serious!? Telling the footprint of visiting pokemon….ISN'T that your job!?" the voice sounded even more annoyed. "Well ya but I don't know what I don't know." Diglett yelled back.

Layla and Ziya looked at each other and nodded. Sweatdrops rolled down their heads. "Are they arguing?" Layla asked. "Sorry to make you WAIT! It's TRUE you don't see a lot of Riolus around here. But you don't SEEM like a bad pokemon….You may ENTER."

Suddenly the gate blocking the entrance went up. "Whoa! I'm so nervous. I'm glad we can go in. Let go!" Layla said as she ran in. Ziya followed. Inside was a stairway/ladder that went deeper inside. They both went down. They ended up in a room with different pokemon inside. On the right and left side were two bulletin boards.

"So this is what Wigglytuff's Guild is like inside! Wow! So many pokemon are in here! I wonder if they're exploration teams." Layla said looking around. Her eyes were glowing with excitement.

"Excuse me!" A voice called out getting the attention of both girls. A pokemon with a music note on its head walked up to them. "It was you two who just came in, right?" Layla nodded. "I'm Chatot. I'm the pokemon in the know around here. I'm also guildmaster Wigglytuff's right hand pokemon. Now shoo! Leave the premises! We don't have any time for sales people or silly surveys. Off you go, if you please!" the rather rude Chatot said.

Layla shook her head "No! That not why we're here. We came to form an exploration team. That's why we're here to be trained as an exploration team."

The Chatot jumped back in surprise. "It's rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the guild. Especially how hard our training is! Surely all the pokemon that run away from our training is proof of that." He said to himself not knowing they could hear.

Ziya tilted her head. "Is the training that hard?"

Chatot turned to them again and started flapping his wings "Oh! No! No no no! It not true in the slightest! It as easy as can be!" he then stopped and smiled "Well,well,well! I wish you had told me up front that you had wanted to be an exploration team." He giggled.

Ziya had an annoyed expression on her face "We did…"

Chatot ignored her and continued on "Alright! Let go get you signed up right away. Follow me please!" he cheated down the second set of stairs/ladder. The two followed. They were led into the last floor of the guild. "Wow!" Layla ran to the window "We're two floors underground and you can still see outside!"

"Oh shush! The guild is built into the side of a cliff! It only makes sense that you'd be able to see outside!" he said sternly.

_Smart allic… _Ziya said in her head.

"Oh…I knew that" Layla walked back over to Ziya and stood next to her. "Now this is the Guildmaster's chambers. On no account…I repeat on no account should you be rude to our Guildmaster ." The two nodded. Chatot faced the door and got ready to open it "Oh Guildmaster! It me! Chatot! 'Im coming in!" He opened the door and led the two girls inside. In the center on the room was a pink pokemon sitting in a chair.

"Guildmaster! I bring here the two pokemon who wish to join our guild as apprentices." The pink pokemon did not move. Chatot tilted his head "Uhhh Guildmaster?"

Suddenly the pokemon looked at the girls. "Hiya! Im Wigglytuff! I'm the guilds Guildmaster! You want to form and exploration team? Then, let go for it! First we need to know your exploration team's name. What do you wish to call it?"

Layla look at Ziya with a confused look "Forgot we needed a name. What should it be….Uhhhh. What do you think Ziya?" Ziya crossed her arms and looked up _Hmmm….Team Pokepals...no….Team Rockin….nah….Team Sweeties….ew definitely not….Uhhh….Oh! _"Team SwiftFire"

Layla thought about the name for a moment. "SwiftFire….Yeah! I like it! It suits us."

"Ok then!" Wigglytuff said "I'll register your name as SwiftFire. Registering! Registering! YOOM-TAH!" he yelled as the room flashed. "Congrats! You're now an official exploration team! I present your with this gift!" he placed a box in the front of the two. "An exploration team kit?" Ziya looked at it. "Yep! It has everything an exploration team needs" Wigglytuff said. Layla walked over and opened it. Inside lay an Exploration Team Badge, Wonder Map, and Treasure Bag.

"Wow! So much stuff!" Layla said in a happy way. "Yep. Your exploration badge is your team identification. Your wonder map is the map of the region. And finally your treasure bag. It makes it so you can carry around items you find in dungeons and caves." Wigglytuff explained "And here are some other things." He handed the two a Silver bow and red scarf.

Layla grabbed the bow and quickly put on around her head. "Yay! I look so cute! Ziya…put your scarf on." Ziya looked at the scarf and then at her friend "You can't be serious….There no way Im putting that o-" Before she could finish both Wigglytuff and Layla tied the scarf around her neck.

Layla giggled. "It looks good on you" Wigglytuff laughed. Ziya looked at both annoyed. "Anyways! Your only apprenticing right now so do your best…to train!"

Both girls looked at him and smiled "We will!"

Chatot led the two to their room. Inside was two patches of hay. "This is where you will be sleeping."

Layla ran to one patch of hay and jumped on "Yay! We get beds!"

"Well of course you do. This is where you will be living while you train here. Things will start to get really busy tomorrow, so get to bed early. That is all." He then walked away.

Layla looked at Ziya "I can't believe it! I've finally made an exploration team. Thanks Ziya. It's all because of you." Overcome by happiness Layla hugged her friend.

"Uhh…." Ziya blushed a little but hugged back "Your welcome…"

Soon the sun went down. Layla and Ziya got comfortable in their beds.

"Hey Ziya…My hearts still racing after today…I thought Wigglytuff would be scary but he's actually pretty nice. Tomorrow we'll be facing a lot of different things. I'm not that scared…actually I'm the exact opposite. I'm really excited. I guess we should go to sleep. Let's try our best tomorrow….goodnight." Layla said as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

_All of a sudden I'm apprenticing at a guild. I have to admit I'm pretty excited. It's fun being around Layla. But first things first….who am I? How did I turn into a pokemon? How did I wake up on the beach? I'm starting to get sleepy too….thinking about this isn't gonna help…I should get to sleep. Goodnight Layla… _Ziya closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep.

* * *

**Yaaaaay there you are. Ummmm I know there are spelling errors BUT I will fix them.**

**If you enjoyed it please review.**

**Byyyyeeeeeee**


	3. First Job

"HEY! WAKE UP!" a rather loud voice struck the ears of the girls.

_My head…my poor head. Who is yelling! _Ziya thought to herself.

"Why are your eyes STILL CLOSED! GET UP!"

"My poor ears…" Layla cried.

"I'm Loudred! I'm a fellow apprentice here at the guild! If you're late for our morning briefing you'll be really SORRY! So GET up!"

The girls still didn't budge.

"I'm not about to get in trouble because you rookies got up LATE! So GET IT IN GEAR!" Loudred said as he stormed out of their room.

"My ears are still ringing…What was all that about. Getting ready?" Layla asked as she pushed herself up.

Ziya just mumbled and rolled onto her side. It was quite for a minute as they processed all the things that went on yesterday.

Layla quickly shot up from her hay stacks.

"We signed up to be apprentices at this guild! We over slept Ziya! Let's go!"

Ziya slowly stood up and followed her friends to the main hall. There she saw everyone pokemon that was a part of the guild standing in two rows.

"Your LATE rookies!" Loudred yelled.

"Hush! Your voice is ridiculously loud!" Chatot scolded. Loudred just lowered his head in sadness.

Chatot took a second to look around "Everyone seems to be here. Very well. Let us conduct our morning address." He then turned to the big door behind him "Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!"

It stayed quiet for a door slowly opened up and out stepped Wigglytuff.

"Thank you guildmaster. Please address the crew"

Wigglytuff stood there and snored. He seemed to be asleep with his eyes wide open. Whispers were heared as the guild members talked about the incident.

"Thank you sir…we all value your words of wisdom." Chatot then turned to the members "Alright pokemon! Take our guildmasters words of wisdom to heart! Let's not forget our morning cheer! All together now!"

Ziya and Layla looked around them as the others all cheered.

_ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!_

_TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY_

_THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!_

"Alright pokemon. Let's get to work!" Chatot said as all the others were dismissed.

Ziya and Layla were the only ones left. They were at a lost as of what to do.

"Well…I'm going back to bed" Ziya said as she turned around. Layla grabbed her hand as to stop her.

"You two! You shouldn't be wandering around. Follow me." Chatot said as he went upstairs to the second floor. The girls looked at eachother then followed. When they got upstairs Chatot was standing in front of a bulletin board with papers attached to it.

"You're just beginners so we'll have you start with this assignment. This here is the Job bulletin board. Pokemon from various areas post requested jobs 're aware that bad pokemon are appearing in various numbers, right?"

"Yeah it's because the flow of time is getting messed up. Which is why lots of pokemon are turning bad, right?" Layla answered.

_Time? As in hour and minutes? They mean something is wrong with time here? So that's why pokemon are turning bad. _Ziya wondered.

"Correct. There has also been a massive outbreak of mystery dungeons. "

Ziya tilted her head. Layla explained that a mystery dungeon is a place that changes everytime you go into it. Items are scattered around everywhere. If you happen to faint inside one you will be teleported to the beginning and half of your belongings and money will be lost.

"Well you're quite informed aren't you?" Chatot stated "That makes things much easier. Now let's look for a job for you two." His eyes scanned the board. It took him a minute but he pulled one down.

"This one looks good." He said handing the paper to Layla.

"Hmm it says 'Hello! My name is Spoink. An outlaw has run off with my most prized possession. My precious pearl! That pear is life its self…to me! I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in its proper place atop my head. I've hear that my pearl has been spotted. It's said to be on a rocky bluff. But the bluff is said to be extremely dangerous. I could never go somewhere so frightening! Oh friendly reader would you be so kind as to get my pearl for me.' Wait a minute….We're suppose to go fetch an item! I'd rather do something more adventurous like look for treasure or explore unknown areas."

"Hush!" Chatot scolded "It's important you rookies pay your dues. Now if you understand the warning signs of mystery dungeons. I suggest you get going."

"Fine…Lets go" Layla said as her and Ziya took off.

The two approach the bluff. Layla couldn't admit it but she was a little scared. But being with someone as strong as Ziya she knew they would be okay. Still she shook.

Ziya placed her hand on Layla's shoulder "Hey…Calm down. We can do this."

"Yeah…I know. I'll be brave because I have you."

They both headed into the bluff. There were puddles of water all around them. Being a fire type, Layla stayed far away from them. No pokemon had attacked them yet.

"Question. How come you're smaller than regular Chimchars?"

"I don't know…I just am. Don't make fun of me!" Layla pouted. Ziya just patted her on the head.

Suddenly a blast of mud hit Ziya right in the head. Two angered Shellos charged from the shadows. They hurled more mud at Ziya.

"I can't see!" Ziya cried.

"Leave her alone!" Layla roared as she jumped onto one and began scratching furiously. Ziya whipped the mud from her eyes. She glared at the Shellos that stood in front of her. She darted toward it and slammed her body against it. The Shellos hurled backwards.

Layla jumped off the other Shellos and landed next to Ziya.

"Run away!" The Shellos cried as they ran off.

"Idiots...You ok?" Ziya asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Layla answered. "Are you?"

"Im always fine. Don't worry about me."

Layla knew that Ziya was strong willed and she liked that.

As they moved on they did encounter more angered pokemon. They were ok since they tag teamed to get through.

* * *

"_Layla? Are you ok? Do need me to carry you?" Ziya asked._

"_N-No…I'm okay"_

"_I'll do it anyway" Ziya said as she picked Layla up bridal style "You look so much prettier in my arms."_

"_Ziya…" Layla blushed._

"_Layla…"_

* * *

"Layla! We're here." Ziya spoke.

"Huh? What? Oh uh ok. Where is the pearl?" Layla asked.

"I got it. Let's head back."

As the two turned and walked back to the guild Layla tried to get her day dream out of her head. When they got back Spoink was waiting with Chatot. The girls walked up to them with the pearl in hand.

"Spoink? Here's your pearl." Ziya said handing it over.

"Thank you! That pearl had to be propped onto my head. I missed it so much. I just couldn't settle down with it gone. You have my sincere thanks." He said taking the pearl and placing it onto is rightful place. He then gave the two protein, calcium, iron, and 2,000 poke dollars.

"2,000 dollars! All this money for us!?" Layla shouted.

"Of course! Of course! That's nothing compared to my pearls value. Farewell" Spoink said as he happily spoinged away.

_Now I wish I never gave it back. _Ziya thought.

"We're rich Ziya! We got so much money!"

"Well done you two. Now hand over the money." Chatot demanded.

"Huh!?" Ziya and Layla asked.

"Most of the money from jobs goes to the Guildmaster, you see. Your team share comes out to this much…!" he said handing the girls 200 poke dollars.

"We keep only 200! That's horrible!" Layla complained.

"That's the guild's rules. You have to simply accept it."

Layla pouted. Her and Ziya sat around the rest of the day waiting for Chimecho to finish dinner. While waiting, Layla tried to get her day dream out of her head. It was as if she had feelings for Ziya. Never before had she met someone so cool and strong.

After dinner everyone in the guild went to bed.

"Hey Ziya…wasn't today hectic? So much happened! Im happy our first mission went well. I was so mad when the guild took most of the money." Layla said as she laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"That's the cost of training, I guess. Can't do much about it." Ziya commented.

"Yeah…but I was really happy when Spoink thanked us." Layla yawned "Im going to sleep now…Goodnight"

Sleep over came them and they fell asleep.


End file.
